Hot Right Now
"Hot Right Now" is a single by British drum and bass producer DJ Fresh, released as the second single from his third studio album, nextlevelism. British singer Rita Ora features on the single as the main vocalist. It will also be featured on Ora's debut album, ORA. It was released on February 12, 2012 in the United Kingdom as a digital download on iTunes, the track went straight to the top of the Official Singles Chart . The Official Charts Company confirmed Hot Right Now as the UK's first ever drum 'n' bass Number 1. Hot Right Now sold 482,000 copies in the UK in 2012, the 24th best-selling single of 2012. Music video The music video for the song was up to YouTube on December 14, 2011. It features Rita Ora in a park in Los Angeles with several other individuals dancing along to the beat of the song. The video has over 34 795 748 million views on YouTube.DJ Fresh ft. Rita Ora - Hot Right Now (Official Video) - YouTubeDJ Fresh ft Rita Ora - Hot Right Now (Official Behind The Scenes) - YouTube Critical reception Robert Copsey of Digital Spy ''blog gave the song a mixed review stating: "''Judging by the results of his latest track, we assume that the burden became all-too-great. Yes, the head-spinning breakneck beats and fuzzy basslines are impressive, as are the efforts of rising Roc Nation-signed guest singer Rita Ora, but there's something lacking here that made 'Louder' the hit that it was. Our suggestion? Lyrics such as "Turn it up right now/ Put your hands in the air if you want it right now" can't be doing him many favours." Tracklistings iTunes EP #"Hot Right Now" (Radio Edit) #"Hot Right Now" (Extended Mix) #"Hot Right Now" (Camo & Krooked Remix) #"Hot Right Now" (Zed Bias Remix) #"Hot Right Now" (Zomboy Remix) #"Hot Right Now" (Kamuki Remix) 12" vinyl DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now | hhv.de | shop #"Hot Right Now" (Extended Mix) #"Hot Right Now" (Zomboy Remix) #"Hot Right Now" (Camo & Krooked Remix) #"Hot Right Now" (Zed Bias Dub Mix) CD single"Hot Right Now: Amazon.co.uk: Music". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 2012-07-06. #"Hot Right Now" (Radio Edit) #"Hot Right Now" (Extended Mix) Exclusive Remixes Ministry of Sound - Hot Right Now (Exclusive Remixes) #"Hot Right Now" (Redroche Remix) #"Hot Right Now" (Zed Bias Dub Mix) Credits and personnel Recording *Vocals recorded at Grove Studios,London,UK Personnel *Daniel Stein (DJ Fresh)- songwriter *The Invinsibl Men - songwriter *Wez Clarke - mixing, addictional production,drums and keyboards *Dipesh Parmar - addictional programming and sequencing *Rita Ora - vocals Charts Release history Lyrics Get your hands up cause you think you've got it Going crazy, we're not even started Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh It's so funny that you think you're winning Cause something told you who was spinning Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh eh eh You know you're only in it Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now Turn it up right now Put your hands in the air if you wanna right now Eh oh eh oh hot right now You know you're only in it Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now Turn it up right now Put your hands in the air if you wanna right now Eh oh eh oh hot right now (Throw your hands up...) You got the latest place It's on your radar By the time you show your face, it's over Eh oh eh oh eh eh, eh oh eh oh oooh You got the magic numbers on your speed dial And you could barely drop a name, but me won You know you're only in it Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now Turn it up right now Put your hands in the air if you wanna right now Eh oh eh oh hot right now You know you're only in it Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now Turn it up right now Put your hands in the air if you wanna right now Eh oh eh oh hot right now I'm let me see the club get hotter, hotter I wanna see your hands up higher higher I don't need close shouts oh oh oh oh Can I get a woah! I'm let me see the club get hotter, hotter I wanna see your hands up higher higher I don't need close shouts oh oh oh oh Can I get a woah! You know you're only in it Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now Turn it up right now Put your hands in the air if you wanna right now Eh oh eh oh hot right now You know you're only in it Cuz it's hot right now, hot right now Turn it up right now Put your hands in the air if you wanna right now Eh oh eh oh hot right now (Throw your hands up...) Cuz it's hot right now... References Category:Songs Category:Ora Category:Singles Category:Featuring Rita Ora Category:2011 Category:2012